Não É Culpa Sua
by Paula Strauch Costa
Summary: Lily Evans consola Remus sob o atento olhar de James.


**Olá! Apareci rapidamente para postar isso aqui... uma ideia que me surgiu hoje. É o que eu imagino que tenha sido a ajuda que Lily deu a Remus (que ele falou no terceiro livro/filme).**

**Enfim, aproveitem!**

* * *

"Não foi culpa sua." Lily disse. Remus bufou e olhou para o outro lado. "Pare de se martirizar, Remus Lupin!" A garota repetiu, dessa vez com um leve tom de irritação na voz.

Eles estavam sentados na árvore favorita dos Marotos; verdade seja dita, _ele_ sentara ali e Lily o seguira. Remus estava jogando pedras no lago com demasiada força para ser apenas uma distração. Ela acabara de ouvir a história – diretamente de James. Ele sabia que ela falaria com Lupin.

"Então de quem foi a culpa?" Remus perguntou. "Que eu saiba, eu sou o lobisomem." Lily revirou os olhos – uma atitude tão típica dela que James já sabia exatamente quando ela a faria. Ele sentara a alguns metros do amigo, escondido por uma árvore, com a intenção única de ouvir a conversa.

"A culpa foi do idiota do Black, Remus, e você sabe disso." Ela retorquiu, encarando o Lago Negro. Remus riu sem humor e se apoiou na árvore que lhes fazia sombra, cruzando os braços. James afrouxou a gravata.

"Se eu não f-"

"Eu realmente espero que você não termine essa frase, Remus Lupin, ou Deus me ajude!" Lily disse, encarando Lupin. Ele desviou o olhar para o chão, aonde seu livro jazia esquecido. James riu levemente. Essa garota seria a morte dele. "Rem, qual culpa você tem de seu... probleminha? Nenhuma, e nós já conversamos sobre isso. Se aquele imbecil lhe usou para alguma vingança idiota, a culpa _não é sua_."

"Mas-"

"Não tem mas, Remus! Black agiu de forma imatura e irresponsável até mesmo para ele. Snape poderia ter morrido – e ainda assim não seria culpa sua!" A voz de Lily aumentou um pouco. "Assumo que você já tenha conversado com Black?" Ela perguntou num tom controlado. Remus suspirou.

"Se por 'conversar' você quer dizer 'gritar por quase duas horas', sim, já conversei." Lupin confirmou, com um leve sorriso.

"Qual a desculpa que ele deu?"

"Ele... ele tinha bebido-"

"A lua cheia foi numa quinta-feira."

"Não importa para ele, nunca importou. Eu não o condenei dessa vez, não muito. Regulus tinha mandado uma carta para ele." Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Regulus, o irmão?"

"Exato." Remus fez uma careta nesse ponto. "Snape e Avery estavam... recrutando."

"Recrutando?" Lily perguntou. James sentiu sua mão se fechar por conta própria. Snape sempre fora um assunto delicado, mesmo depois de noves meses do fiasco dos NOMs. Remus também sabia disso, por isso suspirou.

"Lily, você sabe que Snape-"

"É um Comensal. Sim, eu sei. Eu vi." Ela respondeu, num tom quase inaudível para James. Isso o surpreendeu. Ela sabia? "Eu estava fazendo rondas, há uns dois meses. Você estava ocupado. Ele estava mostrando a Marca para algum sonserino."

"Ele te viu?"

"Sim." Ela limpou a garganta. "Mas isso não importa. Eu já previa isso. Ele e Avery estavam recrutando?" James se surpreendeu com a reação dela ao ouvir o nome do ex-melhor amigo.

"Ainda estão. Nós já sabíamos disso há um tempo. Era a grande tarefa para eles serem aceitos por Voldemort. Sempre que podemos, nós atrapalhamos os encontros."

"Como sabem disso?"

"Sirius." Remus disse, atirando mais uma pedra no Lago. A frustração era tamanha que era possível ouvir na fala. "Ele entreouviu Snape e Avery. Bem no início do ano, quando os dois foram para a Ala Hospitalar, lembra?"

"Agora que mencionou, sim."

"Bem. Alguns minutos antes de Sirius começar a se intoxicar, Regulus mostrou a Marca a ele."

"Oh." Lily disse, um pouco surpresa.

"'Oh' define bem a nossa reação. Sirius, por outro lado, sentiu-se responsável. Ele acha que poderia ter salvo o irmão. Como, ninguém sabe. Nem ele." Remus parou de falar e James se lembrou dos gritos de Black naquele dia. O idiota realmente acreditava que poderia ter feito algo para impedir o que já era certo. "James ofereceu a primeira dose. Apenas a primeira. Ele não queria ficar bêbado sabendo que iria me enfrentar. Sirius... Sirius estava transtornado. James percebeu e chamou Peter para ajudar a me levar à enfermaria e deixar Sirius em paz."

"Por que vocês têm álcool no dormitório?" Lily perguntou, franzindo o nariz. James riu e Remus sorriu de canto de boca.

"Esse é o detalhe em que você se apegou?"

"Hm, desculpe. Continue."

"James disse que quando voltou, Sirius estava controlado. Estava sentado na cama, com um copo vazio na mão. Ele olhou para James e Pete e perguntou se já estava na hora. Os três desceram e o resto você já sabe."

As imagens passaram rapidamente pela mente de James e, subconscientemente, ele olhou para a cicatriz em sua mão direita. Três grandes riscos, o triplo do tamanho das garras que os fizeram. Remus e Lily ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos; a garota olhando fixamente para Lupin.

"Então você não se permite sentir raiva de Black por conta dos motivos dele. Rem, mesmo que você não fique com tanta raiva dele assim, não significa que a culpa seja sua ou que a culpa _não_ seja dele. O imbecil que te mordeu poderia ter um motivo também, mas a culpa do seu problema é dele do mesmo jeito."

"Eu estou com raiva de Sirius."

"Cadê Potter e Peter? Por que eles não estão com você?"

"Pete está na detenção." Remus respondeu, com um sorrisinho sem humor. "James está se culpando mais do que eu."

"Por que aquele imbecil está se culpando?" Lily perguntou, a boca transformada numa linha fina. _Porque a culpa é minha também,_ James pensou.

"Ele deu o primeiro copo a Sirius e não conseguiu impedir Snape de me ver."

"Uau. Eu sabia que Potter era idiota, mas isso é um novo nível de imbecilidade." Remus soltou um riso leve e Lily o encarou com os olhos cerrados. "Não ria porque o seu nível é igual ao dele."

Eles ficaram calados observando a brisa de Março bater no Lago. A Lula mostrou seus tentáculos preguiçosamente, como se estivesse aproveitando o pouco sol que aparecia entre as nuvens.

"Remmy, eu sei que eu já fiz esse discurso, mas eu falarei tudo de novo até você ter entendido. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço. Não sei se a sua condição lhe fez amadurecer antes, pode ter feito, mas você sempre foi sensato. Sempre pensou antes de agir, mesmo com os idiotas que tem como amigo. Responsável e sempre pensa nos outros. Não deixe que um probleminha lhe deixe para baixo. Você merece tudo nesse mundo e mais um pouco. Eu sei que você não vai conseguir tudo o que quer ou o que merece, então qualquer coisa você sempre, sempre vai poder contar comigo."

James sorriu de canto de boca. Exatamente Lily. Ele observou seu amigo sorrir, assim como a garota dos seus sonhos.

"Obrigado, Lily."

"Agora me prometa que não vai se martirizar por algo que não foi culpa sua."

"Eu prometo."

"Vai entrar?"

"Vou terminar esse livro. Já vou." Ele sorriu e ela se levantou. "Obrigado mesmo."

"Não foi problema nenhum."

James ouviu os passos de Lily se aproximando e se levantou, encostando-se casualmente na árvore.

"Obrigado, Evans." Ele disse. A garota se virou surpresa e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Sabe, ouvir a conversa dos outros não é elegante..." Lily disse, cruzando os braços defensivamente. James sorriu.

"Eu nunca disse ser elegante." Ele respondeu. Lily revirou os olhos.

"Eu já sabia que você iria escutar." Ela disse e continuou seu caminho para o castelo. James ergueu as sobrancelhas, ajeitou os óculos e sorriu de canto de boca. Remus jogava as pedras com uma força mais controlada. James acompanhou Lily.

"Como?"

"Por que outro motivo você teria me dito o que aconteceu, se não fosse para ajudar Remus?"

"Porque eu acho que você deve saber, já que isso envolveu um de seus melhores amigos e seu ex-melhor amigo, que, se eu não estou enganado, lhe contou algo sobre o incidente."

"Você não me contou o motivo de Sirius." Lily comentou, olhando de relance para James.

"Não era relevante. Não importa o motivo da merda. Ele fez merda e era só isso que bastava para você."

"Acho que eu posso decidir o que basta para mim sozinha." Ela retrucou. James ignorou. "Você também não me disse de Snape."

"Nunca falarei dele para você. Ele é um tabu para nós dois." Ele respondeu. Silêncio até... "Eu não queria expor Sirius. Ou a mim."

Eles caminharam novamente em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"A culpa também não é sua, Potter."

"É, eu apenas ofereci a bebida para ele." James respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Como você iria adivinhar que Black iria fazer essa besteira?"

"De qualquer jeito, nós iríamos sair com Remus. Mesmo que eu não tivesse adivinhado, eu não deveria ter bebido. O álcool atrasou meus reflexos. Snape viu Remus."

"Sabe, isso _também_ não foi culpa sua. Snape já desconfiava. Além do mais, você salvou a vida de seu maior inimigo. É preciso muito para fazer isso. Você ganhou meu respeito, Potter."

"E uma cicatriz." Ele disse, rindo sarcasticamente. Lily olhou para a mão de James e arregalou os olhos. "Eu agradeço o seu respeito, Evans, apesar de não merecê-lo." Lily revirou os olhos.

"Aceite. Deus sabe quando eu vou lhe elogiar novamente." Ela disse. James riu e Lily sorriu levemente. "Não abandone Remus porque você se sente culpado. Ele precisa de apoio agora. E por favor, eu lhe imploro para socar Sirius em algum lugar fácil de lavar. Os pobres elfos domésticos não fizeram nada." Ela pediu. James sorriu e olhou para Lily.

"Eu já soquei Sirius."

Eles continuaram em silêncio até o Salão Principal.

"Evans?"

"Sim?"

"Quando você falar com Sirius, me avise. Eu gostaria de escutar o imbecil se justificando."

"Quem disse que eu vou falar com ele?" Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. James sorriu.

"Vai avisar ou precisarei lhe seguir?"

"Siga-me se for capaz." Ela disse. James sorriu ainda mais.

"Obrigado pelo convite." Ela continuou o caminho para o que deveria ser a biblioteca e ele a observou. _Ela _é _algo a mais..._

* * *

**Para meus leitores de Say 'AAAH': sim eu sou enrolona, mas a escola mal me deixa respirar! Peço desculpas, vou voltar a escrever assim que puder!**

**Para meus leitores de Sétimo Ano: o mesmo é válido para o Pós-Hogwarts; as ideias já estão na minha mente - eu preciso de tempo para escrevê-las.**

**Para você que leu essa short, sua opinião será muito bem vinda :D**


End file.
